


The Drarry Files (by keyflight079) - File Uno

by KendraJones



Series: The Drarry Files (by keyflight079) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraJones/pseuds/KendraJones
Summary: Alcuni documenti ritenuti perduti sono stati rinvenuti in una camera blindata segreta, aventi come unico segno di riconoscimento le iniziali JKR incise sul margine in basso a sinistra. I documenti in questione sono zeppi di passaggi ed estratti mancanti dal testo originale.Vengono, in data corrente, etichettati come i Drarry Files.





	The Drarry Files (by keyflight079) - File Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione dall'inglese all'italiano di The Drarry Files di keyflight079 - Storia in corso, che tradurrò man mano che i nuovi capitoli verranno pubblicati dall'autrice.

**Capitoli 1 -11**

_“Cosa non avrebbe dato per un messaggio da Hogwarts, da un mago o una strega qualsiasi. Sarebbe stato contento perfino di vedere il suo peggior nemico, Draco Malfoy, solo per avere_ _la certezza che non fosse stato tutto un sogno_ …” Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti, J.K.Rowling

 

Non che Harry avesse pensato a Draco per tutta l’estate. Solo che quello era il giorno del suo compleanno, tutto qui, e non si aspettava di certo che qualcuno se ne sarebbe ricordato. Ripensava all’ultimo momento sul treno, quando aveva avuto piena realizzazione del fatto che non stesse tornando a casa, ma se ne stesse, piuttosto, allontanando. La sua estate era stata leggermente migliore di quella dell’anno precedente; i Dursley erano terrorizzati da lui e lo evitavano a tutti i costi, al contrario di urlare le loro solite minacce, fatte di tortura verbale e privazioni.

Percepì, comunque, lo stesso senso di isolamento, quel giorno. In un certo, bizzarro modo, era persino peggio, poiché sapeva che Hagrid non si sarebbe presentato lì sbattendo la porta da un momento all’altro. Mancava solo un mese e poi sarebbe finalmente tornato al benessere del castello.

 

\--

Con il senno di poi, la mattina del suo compleanno fu uno dei giorni migliori dell’estate. Tra i nefasti avvertimenti, la lettera del Ministero della Magia da parte dell’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio della Magia e il terrore di non ritornare mai più a Hogwarts, Harry era scivolato in un’oscurità dalla quale temeva di non riemergere più. Le pareti sembravano farsi più strette, mentre zio Vernon continuava a provocarlo dalla gattaiola sulla porta, calciandola ogni volta che vi passava davanti. Si rannicchiò all’angolo del letto, lottando per rimanere sveglio, per addormentarsi e per ricordare a se stesso che quella non sarebbe stata la fine.

Harry corse con la mente all’anno precedente, tanto per passare il tempo. Ripensò a tutte le mosse che aveva giocato sulla grande scacchiera magica e come il Tranello del Diavolo avesse catturato Ron, al punto che Hermione aveva dovuto far leva su tutto il suo coraggio e colpirlo. Ripensò alla sua scopa e di quanto bene si fosse sentito durante il suo primo volo. Di quanto meraviglioso fosse stato acchiappare per la prima volta il boccino o la chiave o la Ricordella.

Si era già irritato all’inizio della lezione di volo; ovviamente, era insieme ai Serpeverde e, ovviamente, Draco l’avrebbe visto mettersi in ridicolo. Malfoy era saltato sulla scopa e si era librato alto in aria, alla perfezione, sebbene fosse solo il primo giorno di lezione. Era stato incredibile, ma rispetto a Harry, aveva avuto anni per fare pratica. Quando Harry era partito, la sensazione di sfrecciare in aria volando era stata diversa da qualsiasi altra cosa. Contemplò quel ricordo in mente, ricordando di come aveva inseguito Malfoy sulla scopa e l’espressione sul suo volto, quando Harry lo aveva raggiunto in aria. Malfoy era parso più felice di quanto Harry lo avesse mai visto e lui stesso si era sentito estasiato per la naturalezza che aveva a cavallo di una scopa.

Non che nulla di tutto ciò importasse, in quel momento. Non c’era modo per Harry di andarsene da quella stanza, se non dentro un sacco per cadaveri.

 

\--

La prima volta che aveva viaggiato con la polvere volante era stata un disastro. Si era ritrovato a trottolare tra i camini ed era caduto per terra a faccia in giù, ricoperto di fuliggine. Gli si erano rotti gli occhiali e, ancora una volta, si era ritrovato completamente da solo. La paura aveva fatto strada in lui, mentre cercava di ispezionare l’ambiente circostante. Una chioma bionda si introdusse nel suo campo visivo periferico, così girò la testa di scatto verso quel colore confortante. Buttò fuori l’aria che non si era reso conto stesse trattenendo, mentre scrutava quel ragazzo dodicenne. Quello era Malfoy e, se lui era lì, allora Harry non poteva trovarsi troppo lontano da dove avrebbe dovuto essere.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio se Draco non lo avesse visto in quello stato: sporco, scompigliato, spezzato. Si nascose nell’ampio armadio, lasciando aperta solo una fessura da cui sbirciare.

 _“…tutti pensano che sia così intelligente, Potter delle meraviglie, con quella cicatrice e la scopa”_ – Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti, J.K. Rowling.

L’aveva visto? Era per questo che stava parlando di lui? Harry registrò a malapena la risposta del signor Malfoy sul fatto che avesse già sentito la stessa lagna almeno una dozzina di volte. Chiuse le ante, così che solo una minuscola striscia di luce argentea vi passasse attraverso. I Malfoy proseguirono con le loro commissioni, senza indicare o lanciare occhiate all’armadio. Harry lasciò andare un respiro di sollievo, ancora non del tutto sicuro del motivo per cui Draco stesse parlando così dettagliatamente di lui con suo padre.

Draco si stava dirigendo verso l’armadio dove Harry se ne stava nascosto, con il volto cremisi per via un commento sgarbato sui suoi voti scolastici. Harry intravide il rossore tingergli le guance e infiammargli il collo, di solito bianco pallido. Man mano che Draco si avvicinava, il forte odore di legno venne rimpiazzato da quello speziato di cannella. Il respiro di Draco era solo a qualche centimetro di distanza e Harry si sforzò di respirare con il naso, pareggiando il ritmo veloce del suo cuore. Vide quegli occhi color grigio intenso scrutare l’armadio scuro, così tentò di chiudere i suoi, per nascondere il verde smeraldo che li caratterizzava, ma non ne fu in grado. Draco si gelò sul posto, sbirciando con ancora più attenzione tra le ante e Harry trasalì.

“Andiamo, Draco,” si udì chiamare. Malfoy sbatté le palpebre e ritrovò la mobilità nelle gambe; quindi, si allontanò.

Harry non vedeva l’ora di dire a Hermione chi aveva visto.

 

\--

Harry era felicissimo di essere di nuovo a Hogwarts. Era circondato dai suoi amici, aveva un letto comodo e l’accesso al cibo ogni volta che ne necessitasse. Tuttavia, Malfoy continuava a prenderlo in giro. Prima l’aveva provocato sul fatto di avere una ragazza, come se Harry ne volesse una. Poi, l’aveva punzecchiato riguardo a firmare autografi, cosa alla quale sapeva benissimo che Harry non avrebbe mai ceduto.

Non si era accorto che Draco aveva preso la foto da Creevy. Non si era reso conto che l’avesse riposta attentamente nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, assicurandosi che rimanesse distesa e non si arricciasse ai bordi.

 

\--

Nessuno fu particolarmente sorpreso quando furono i primi a venir scelti per duellare. Harry Potter era il Bambino Sopravvissuto e Draco era il re delle serpi.

“Paura, Potter?” mormorò Malfoy.

“Ti piacerebbe,” disse Harry.

Il serpente sgusciò via dalla bacchetta di Malfoy e quel che venne dopo rimase un ricordo sfocato. Il Serpentese era un tratto Serpeverde e Harry si preoccupò di nuovo che fosse stato smistato nella Casa sbagliata. Il Bambino Sopravvissuto era forse l’erede di Serpeverde? Non che avesse potuto chiederlo a qualcuno; zio Vernon non avrebbe, di certo, risposto a nessuna domanda riguardo ai suoi genitori, perciò non avrebbe potuto scoprire niente su suoi nonni, sui suoi bisnonni, o su mille anni prima. Conosceva, però, una persona che, sicuramente, era a conoscenza della propria discendenza, fino a così tanto in là nel passato, visto che se ne vantava a ogni occasione. Doveva trovare Draco.

Finalmente, Harry si ritrovò solo, non appena Hermione e Ron se ne andarono a letto. Corse nella sua stanza, si infilò un paio di jeans e una morbida maglietta nera e camminò, a passo felpato, verso lo specchio. Aveva i capelli arruffati, ma sai che novità. Si diede una veloce lavata di denti, afferrò il mantello dell’invisibilità e uscì dal dormitorio.

La Signora Grassa parve confusa quando il passaggio si aprì e chiuse, ma non vide nessuno studente. Harry si precipitò per le scale, sperando di imbattersi in Draco prima che questi si preparasse per la notte. La routine di Malfoy prevedeva che si vedesse con un elfo domestico, che gli avrebbe servito una tazza di tè, vicino la biblioteca, poco prima dello scattare del coprifuoco. Harry sperava di incontrarlo prima che se ne andasse.

Scorse Malfoy intento a sorseggiare il tè, mentre camminava verso quella che, Harry immaginò, fosse la Sala Comune dei Serpeverde. Harry si tolse di dosso il mantello e si diresse verso di lui. Ruotò le spalle all’indietro, nella speranza di avere un’aria più sicura, dubbioso del fatto che quella fosse una buona idea.

“Potter,” sibilò Malfoy, quando lo vide.

“Malfoy,” rispose Harry, Si fermò. Era strano, per Harry, vedere Draco indossare qualcosa di diverso dalle sue vesti di scuola. Il pigiama a righe verdi e argento che portava sembrava morbido e un po’ consunto e il vapore che proveniva dalla tazza gli stava arricciando il ciuffo di capelli sulla fronte, di solito perfettamente pettinato.

“Cosa vuoi?” riprese Malfoy, severo e Harry si rese conto che lo stesse fissando un po’ più a lungo del dovuto.

“Ehm,” si riprese, “ti volevo parlare di quel che è successo prima.”

“Vuoi dire, di come ti ho battuto a duello o del fatto che il caro Harry Potter abbia un segretuccio?” disse Draco, con un sorrisetto.

“Non ho nessun segreto,” esclamò Harry. “Almeno, be’, non ne sono sicuro.”

“Fuori il rospo, Potter, non ho tutta la notte e mi si sta raffreddando il tè.”

“Be’, ehm, vedi, non riesco a rintracciare la mia discendenza, perciò non ne sono sicuro…” gli occhi di Harry slittarono sul pavimento.

“Vorresti sapere se sei l’erede di Serpeverde, eh, Potter? Pensi di essere così speciale da poter essere imparentato con uno dei più grandi maghi mai esistiti, vero?” lo punzecchiò Draco.

“Senti, Malfoy, tu non sai che fortuna hai. Conosci per filo e per segno chi sei e da dove vieni. Io no. Non l’ho scelto io, di non saperlo!” sbottò Harry.

“Uh, Potter, non ti scaldare. Ci vorrà un po’, te lo dico. Dai, vieni con me.”

Draco si voltò e cominciò a incamminarsi verso la biblioteca.

Posò la tazza sul tavolo e gesticolò verso Harry, perché si sedesse.

“La discendenza di cui parli, nel modo babbano di vederla, segue il concetto che il tuo sangue sia quello di tuo padre, che quello di tuo padre sia del suo e così via,” iniziò a spiegare e, simultaneamente, schioccò le dita. Un elfo domestico apparve dal nulla.

“Riscalda il mio tè e fanne una tazza anche per Potter, qui, due zollette di zucchero e un po’ di latte,” ordinò Draco all’elfo, che sparì così come era venuto.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Draco sapeva come prendeva il tè? Prima che se ne rendesse del tutto conto, l’altro aveva ripreso a parlare.

“La Discendenza Magica, a ogni modo, è nella tua essenza, non nelle tue vene. Poiché si tratta di magia…”

“Potremmo osservarla con un incantesimo!” esclamò Harry.

“Bravo, Potter,” disse Draco, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Harry arrossì.

L’elfo domestico tornò con uno schiocco, reggendo due tazze di tè fumante. Un secondo schiocco annunciò il suo ritiro nelle cucine.

“Allora, qual è questo incantesimo?” Harry riportò lo sguardo su Draco, che sorrise.

“Ho l’opportunità di insegnare al celebre Harry Potter un incantesimo?”

“E dai, Malfoy. Non sono celebre, almeno non per qualcosa che ho fatto.”

“Sono pienamente d’accordo,” ridacchiò. “Dammi la mano.”

Draco girò la mano verso l’alto e avvicinò il palmo a Harry. Attese e osservò Harry lottare internamente per convincersi a fare lo stesso.

“Non mordo mica,” commentò Draco, con un’espressione divertita.

Le gote di Harry andarono, di nuovo, in fiamme, ma spostò la mano dal tepore della tazza a quel palmo aperto.

La mano di Draco era morbida e la sua pelle calda, dopo aver tenuto il tè. Appoggiò il pollice sulle dita di Harry e strinse la presa.

“Potrebbe fare un po’ male,” lo avvertì, con un accenno di preoccupazione nello sguardo. “ _Legionem Corporis_.”

La bacchetta toccò il punto in cui il palmo di Harry incontrava il polso dell’altro. Venne attraversato da una breve stilettata di dolore e apparì un filo dorato. Draco mosse la bacchetta, come per estrarlo dalla pelle di Harry e allungarlo sempre di più; il colore del nastro cambiò da una chiara tonalità di oro brillante a una sfumatura ambra scura e poi al nero. Il filo emerse del tutto e si assestò su un color rame brunito. Harry lo fissò, curioso.

“Okay, ecco qui.”

Draco tirò via quel nastro colorato e lo esaminò con attenzione. Emise un paio di versi disgustati, ogni volta che notava una sezione di colore diverso.

“Non sono sicuro di cosa vogliano dire tutti questi colori, ma so per certo che nessuno di essi è verde. È un segno abbastanza evidente del fatto che la magia di Salazar Serpeverde non sia legata direttamente alla tua essenza,” stabilì Draco, come se discutesse del tempo.

A Harry scappò un respiro di sollievo e si rilassò. Poi, si rese conto che il suo palmo era ancora adagiato sulla mano di Draco Malfoy. Gli occhi gli caddero sul pollice dell’altro, che gli stava accarezzando l’anulare avanti e indietro.

Lo sguardo di Draco seguì quello di Harry; non appena ebbe coscienza della cosa, tirò via la mano di scatto. Dopo averla scrollata con veemenza, Malfoy la piazzò di nuovo sulla tazza, ormai fredda. Si sistemò sulla sedia, con fare impacciato.

“Be’, ehm, allora grazie, immagino. Potresti non dire niente a nessuno?” disse Harry, azzardandosi a lanciare un’occhiata al ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui.

Per un istante, gli occhi di Draco parvero essere fuori fuoco. Poi, tornarono concentrati.

“Non vuoi far sapere alla tua fidanzata che hai passato la serata con un ragazzo, eh?”

Harry fece una smorfia di disappunto. “Non è la mia fidanzata, Malfoy. Anche se tutti sapessero che ci siamo visti, non mi importa. È solo che preferisco che tu non vada in giro a dire che non so da dove provenga la mia magia.”

L’espressione sul volto di Draco si addolcì. “Certo, Potter. Felice di averti aiutato.”

“Grazie per il tè, D-Draco,” balbettò Harry, offrendogli la mano.

I suoi occhi verdi incontrarono quelli grigi di Draco, mentre il suo palmo morbido si univa a quello dell'altro. Sul volto di quest'ultimo, si aprì un sorriso appena accennato.

 


End file.
